


what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

by maximized (florfering)



Series: Detroit: Become Kinky [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Brother/Brother Incest, Hate Sex, Incest, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/maximized
Summary: Years after Connor and Ethan separate on messy terms, Connor proposes that they meet up again.Even after all these years, Ethan can't refuse him.Kinktober Day 8: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex





	what a wonderful caricature of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so this was first written with both prostitution and hate fuckin prompts in mind but i decided against the prostitution part LMAO fdsfsd also while researching i found out that modern self made escorts are rly damn cool cause they essentially run their own businesses and like??? thats hella rad
> 
> also!! this was written with a specific au of my reverse au twincest BFJDHFBHJSD these are essentially ocs now WHOOPS LMAO anyway! so some explanation: connor is a fucking ASSHOLE and ethan is the overachieving younger brother yknow what that's all the context you need 
> 
> title from panic! at the disco's build god, then we'll talk!

“I’m surprised you actually accepted.” Connor murmurs as he slides a hand through Ethan’s hair. It moves down to the nape of his neck, softly stroking at the soft hair there. Ethan hums his response, lips stretched around Connor’s cock. The plush head scrapes against his palate, and Ethan feels precome leak out from the tip, oozing down the back of his throat.

Connor’s hand slides back up to the back of Ethan’s head, and he twists it in the short locks. Ethan moans around the cock in his mouth and his eyes unfocus as they roll back a bit, vision going blurry. Connor’s cock twitches at that, and it’s so thick in his mouth, its weight a welcome one on his tongue. 

“Who would've thought,” Connor muses, voice hoarse and rough, ”that the national scholar, star student, Ethan Stern, would be reduced to this—” Connor yanks Ethan’s hair down, and Ethan swallows him down to the base, balls tight against his chin and coarse hair brushing against his cheeks, “—slut, choking on his brother's cock.” 

He groans. His throat hurts from Connor’s rough treatment, but it’s nothing compared to the hot coil tightening up in his gut at Connor’s words and the deep seated ache that swells up again in his chest. If one were to ask, the tears threatening to spill are from his gag reflex.

Ethan pulls up to lave his tongue under the head, cradling the tip between his tongue and palate, hands reaching up to stroke the base. Connor releases his grip on Ethan’s hair, petting it at the top. He tucks some loose strands behind Ethan’s ear, then trails his hand down to cup his face. 

“What did Amanda used to say?” Connor swipes away a tear that runs down Ethan’s cheek. His chest aches as he presents kitten licks to the base and sucks lightly at the balls. “‘You’ll carry on my legacy’?” Connor huffs a cruel laugh. “If she were alive now, what would she say, I wonder.” 

It elicits a soft sound from his chest. He slows in his ministrations, despite his internal chorus shouting at himself to keep going.

Connor tangles his fingers in Ethan’s hair again, guiding his head up to envelop the head in his mouth. “Come on, I shouldn’t have to help you out like this.”

Ethan squeezes his eyes shut. He reaches up to tighten Connor’s hold on him, resisting the urge to interlace their fingers and hold him tight. 

_Use me_. 

Connor tsks. “Can't finish the damn job. Alright. Brace yourself, Nines.” 

The familiar nickname makes him wish they were in high school again, before all the Kamski shit happened. It makes him want to return to the times when they would sneak into each other’s room when the moon was high in the sky and the sun wasn’t due for hours, lazily swapping kisses and giggles. 

But Connor, now, fucks into his mouth, with a disconnected mechanical rhythm. Ethan’s fingers dig into the meat of Connor’s thigh as he swallows down a sob that threatened to drown him in his longing. 

Hours pass by in seconds, Ethan’s throat aching with the sob he doesn’t allow to escape and the abuse it suffers from Connor. 

Connor pulls out to paint his face in come. When Ethan flutters his eyes open, more tears slip out, mixing with the pearly white fluid. He looks up at his older brother, so foreign and so familiar to him. 

Connor gently cradles his face, smearing the come across his cheek with a thumb. 

He smiles, and god, Ethan _hurts_.


End file.
